It's True Love, Right?
by Hydrangea777
Summary: Slight AU. Hermione Granger is madly in love with Draco Malfoy, otherwise known as "The God". The God is handsome and quotes Shakespeare, so he must be perfect for Hermione, right? Or has there been someone else for Hermione all along? RHr HG some DHr
1. Enter the God!

**Title: **It's True Love, Right?   
  
**Summary: **AU. Hermione is a transfer student from Beauxbatons, and has befriended Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. She becomes entranced by the dashing and handsome Draco Malfoy, otherwise known as "The God." The God is gorgeous, gallant, and charming, so he's perfect for Hermione, right? Or has there been someone else for her all along? R/Hr, H/G, some D/Hr   
  
**Disclaimer: **All characters used in the story belong to JK Rowling. The story Nicola and the Viscount belongs to Meg Cabot. The authors of this story are not receiving any compensation for their work.   
  
**A/N**: This story is another collaboration between us, Sarah and Sophia. It is an AU fic, in which 1) Hermione is a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy (a girl's school, in this case), and 2) Hermione has never met Draco Malfoy. Other details should correspond to canon. This story is also based on Meg Cabot's story, Nicola and the Viscount. However, it will take place in modern times. Now on to the story!

-  
  
**Chapter One: In Which Hermione Gets a Crush**  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed, "You are _so _lucky to be muggleborn. I would give anything

to come from a non-wizarding family."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, having just come in from making dinner, gave a most unladylike snort, "Oh,   
  
really? I'm terribly sorry, Ginny, to have not given you to the first family of muggles we saw as   
  
soon as you were born."  
  
Ginny, who was applying liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her coppery locks,   
  
looked up and rolled her eyes at her mother.  
  
"Oh Mum, you know that I don't mean it that way!" she exclaimed, "It's just that since   
  
Hermione's parents are muggles, they let her go to any wizarding school she wants to go, and let   
  
her stay with other wizarding families over the summer holidays. I can only go to Hogwarts,   
  
since that's where the Weasleys have been going for generations, and I'm stuck at the Burrow   
  
whenever I'm not at school!"  
  
Hermione Granger looked up from her new copy of Hogwarts: A History, in which she   
  
had been immersed in for the past hour. "Is that so bad, Ginny?" she said amusedly, "While   
  
L'Academie Beauxbatons was a very nice school, I'm sure that I'll prefer Hogwarts to it, and I   
  
love staying at the Burrow, it's so..._homey_. And your family is so nice to me."  
  
"Flatterer," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, but she nevertheless swept Hermione into a warm   
  
hug. "Now get ready girls," she said, "Arthur is going to take you to King's Cross in half an   
  
hour."  
  
Suddenly, a redheaded blur burst into the room and tackled Ginny into a hug. "How's the

family pest today?" exclaimed Ron Weasley, Ginny's annoying older brother.  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes towards the ceiling. Ron was the only person in her   
  
beloved host family whom she could not stand. They argued constantly about everything, and he   
  
was continually putting down her love for classics and art. He even had the gall to call   
  
Shakespeare, her most favourite playwright, "That incomprehensible idiot." In Hermione's mind,   
  
that was truly a crime. What was really irritating about him was that if he weren't so intolerable,   
  
Hermione would find him attractive. "Those blue eyes and red hair are actually rather adorable."   
  
she mused to herself. However, thinking these thoughts only made her find him even _more _  
  
insufferable.  
  
Noticing her at last, Ron exclaimed, "Hey, Fuzzy!" and grinned at her mischievously,   
  
much to her annoyance.  
  
Hermione sighed. Yes, her dark brown hair usually tumbled over her shoulders in wild   
  
curls, thus her unflattering nickname. To put it nicely, one could say that her hair was rather   
  
wavy. To put it not so nicely, it was _bushy_. Hermione could easily have fixed her hair with   
  
magic, but she didn't care enough about fashion to do so, and besides, she rather _liked _the way   
  
it went all over the place.  
  
Today, she simply dragged a comb through it perfunctorily and hurried to dress herself   
  
in muggle clothes.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione stood, bewildered, at King's Cross Station. Her ticket told   
  
her to go to Platform 9 3/4, and yet there were only Platforms 9 and 10, separated by a thick   
  
barrier. Surely they could not have neglected to build an entire _platform_!  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione," Ginny shouted, "the train's going to leave in two minutes!" Ginny

then grabbed Hermione's hand and started running towards the barrier. Hermione's eyes   
  
widened in shock, and she struggled futilely against Ginny, expecting to hit the brick barrier at   
  
any moment.  
  
To her complete surprise, the barrier simply dissolved around them, and she found   
  
herself in a spacious platform bustling with witches and wizards. The Hogwarts Express whistled

loudly, as though it was waiting impatiently to leave. Ron quickly threw their luggage into the   
  
train, jumped on, and helped Hermione and Ginny onto it as it puffed out of King's Cross. As   
  
Ron grasped her hand, Hermione felt tingles going through her spine. "Hmm, do they have static   
  
electricity in the wizarding world?" she pondered.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express picked up speed, the trio searched frantically for a   
  
compartment. After some time, they entered a compartment that was empty, save for a slight,   
  
black-haired boy. Ron brightened. "Harry!" he shouted, "Harry, mate, how've you been doing?"   
  
The boys chatted animatedly about their summers, and then Ron remembered his manners.   
  
"Hermione," he said in an oddly formal way, "this is Harry Potter." "Harry Potter!" Hermione   
  
cried, "I am so pleased to meet you. I've heard all about your exploits when I was at   
  
Beauxbatons." Harry reddened, but smiled shyly back at her. Hermione liked him immediately.   
  
The hours passed pleasantly. They had played several rounds of Exploding Snap,   
  
when the compartment door slid open. Then, in walked the most handsome specimen of man   
  
that Hermione had ever seen.   
  
He had beautiful pale golden hair that that lay smoothly on his head, except where it   
  
curled at the nape. His eyes were a pale, clear grey, "Just like I would imagine Romeo's to be"   
  
Hermione sighed to herself. Those divine features, as well as his porcelain complexion, gave him   
  
an unearthly beauty, as though he were an angel. In Hermione's mind, he immediately became   
  
known as, "The God". In fact, the only thing marring his otherwise perfect features was the ugly   
  
frown that appeared on his face as glared at Harry and Ron.   
  
"_Hello_, Potty, Weasel" he spat, looking at them venomously. "Still living, I see? Pity."   
  
"_Hello _Malfoy," Ron returned, "Daddy's still in jail, I see?"   
  
Hermione glared at the boy indignantly, ready to also give a retort, when he caught   
  
sight of her. Suddenly, his features softened into smile. "Ah, who is this," he said in what   
  
Hermione felt was a perfectly charming manner. "An angel coming to soothe my weary soul? O,   
  
that I were a glove upon thy hand, that I might touch thy cheek. (1)" he quoted, taking her hand.   
  
At that moment, Hermione Granger felt a fluttering in her heart. She must be falling in _love_!   
  
"You know Shakespeare?" Hermione cried delightedly. Already the God had shown   
  
himself to be the perfect man for her! "He is my favourite author," Malfoy said softly. "I shall see   
  
you around, Angel. Hope you get into Slytherin." He then whipped around and left the   
  
compartment.   
  
Hermione stood in a trance. He had called her Angel! How perfectly _poetic _of him!   
  
Ron and Harry snorted in disgust. "Don't get involved with him, Hermione," Ron warned. "I've   
  
known this git for years. He's a complete arse, and his Dad's a Death Eater to boot." "Well, I   
  
won't judge him by his family," Hermione stated loftily, "and I won't allow your prejudiced   
  
ranting to affect my opinion of him!"   
  
She expected Ron to reply to this with anger, but he instead looked at her with what   
  
almost seemed like pity, and turned away. Feeling oddly slighted, Hermione resolved that once   
  
she reached Hogwarts, she would get to know the God much, _much_, better. After all, she had   
  
fallen in love with him at first sight, _hadn't she_?  
-  
  
**TBC**  
  
(1) Quote comes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Act Two, Scene Two, Lines 24-25.  
  
**A/N**: And so begins the story. Once again: _this will be a Ron/Hermione story. _Don't yell at us later. And yes, we know that we made Malfoy really smarmy. We kind of like him that way. Feedback is greatly appreciated. We'd like to know if there are any major flaws in our writing, and does Hermione seem like a Mary-Sue to you? We tried not to fall into the "transfer student" cliché. So please, review, and tell us what you think!  
  
With love,   
Sarah and Sophia


	2. His Holiness is so suave!

**Disclaimer**: All characters mentioned are the property of JK Rowling. We own nothing. Also, Nicola and the Viscount is the property of Meg Cabot.  
  
**A/N**: Sarah and Sophia here. We're terribly sorry for the late update; we've been extremely busy the past week. Yay! We got 11 reviews! 10 more than we thought we'd get! Many thanks to our new reviewers: **luvmenot** (Thank you!) and **Krissi** (Glad you think so!). Also, our sincerest thanks to the "Old Faithfuls", **Charles Weatherby** (Laur, we're glad that you made an exception for us!), **Miss Piratess** (We worship you! lol), **RWHG- Shipper- SCSR** (Glad you liked! And only an 8? Aw...), **Yellow Brick Road** (Hi Alex! Thanks!), **Pepperstepper16** (We'll be careful), **HiddenFlame42** (Thanks! And AU means Alternate Universe, which is why everyone is acting differently. In this one, Hermione's never met Malfoy. Oh, and thanks for the thought, but we think we'll keep it R/Hr! Thanks, though!), **NC Psychick** (Sure! Call us that, we like!), and to **Portmanroxsmysoxs** (We hope so too). In response to **Hunni07**: Thanks for the tip. We'll try to fix our formatting a little. However, we'd prefer to keep Draco's moniker as "the God", rather than the "Sex God". As amusing as that would be, we don't think that Hermione would be so vulgar as to call Draco the latter. Thank you, though!   
  
**MAJOR WARNING**: This chapter is full of cheesiness and purple prose. As much as we hate writing those, it had to be done. We kept cracking up every couple of sentences while writing this. Just keep that in mind, that's all. Oh, yeah, and we're trying out a new format. Tell us what you think of it. Enjoy!   
  
-  
**Chapter Two: A Special Invitation**  
  
_Dear Mum and Dad,  
I've just settled in at Hogwarts. Everyone here is very nice. Ginny took me to Hogsmeade over the weekend. About the 'Gwenor's Magical Tooth Polish' I sent you last evening...don't use it, please. I had forgotten that Zonko's was not the place to buy gifts for your family. But if you already did, don't worry; your teeth won't stay purple for long. At least, that's what I think...  
Anyway, I got sorted into Gryffindor! Can you believe it? And there I was, thinking that I was going to Ravenclaw all along!  
_  
Here Hermione paused, smiling as she remembered her Sorting Ceremony. The Hat actually had considered putting her into Ravenclaw. _"Hmm...very intelligent, Ravenclaw would be proud to have you,"_ it had whispered in her ear, _"But then...why do you wish to go to Slytherin? Oh...you are blushing. It's because of some boy, is it not? You are thinking of Malfoy? Hm...I don't quite think that he is the one for you. But if you really don't want to go to Ravenclaw, better be in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
_ And so, she had ended up joining her cheering friends at the Gryffindor table. "And it's quite nice to be in Gryffindor. I'd never get to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron quite so often if I hadn't," she mused. However, a small, guilty, part of her wished that she could have gone to Slytherin instead, if only to be near the God! And what had the hat meant, by saying that the God wasn't right for her? Of _course_ they were perfectly matched! After all, he was Draco Malfoy, and that meant that he was perfection itself, right?  
  
She chewed her quill pensively, trying to think of what else she could write. She decided that she would definitely put in something about how nice the Weasleys were. After all, they were such a wonderful family. "Should I put something in about Ron?" she asked aloud. Then she shook her head at her sudden lapse of sanity, "Why should I put in anything about him?" she scolded herself. "He's nothing but an insufferable prat!"  
  
But the God...ah, that was a different matter. What would she say about him? Perhaps she should mention just how handsome he had looked that morning, with his golden hair shining in the sunlight, and the way his eyes were a stormy grey that grew dark when he was angered, and bright when he smiled. "Only the God could have such gorgeous eyes," Hermione sighed to herself.  
  
Suddenly, a hand appeared in her field of vision and waved energetically. Rudely awakened from her daydream, Hermione bristled in her seat and glared at the figure in front of her. Seemingly unaffected by her freezing glare, Ron gestured towards the door, "C'mon, Hermione, supper's in five minutes, and they're having shepherd's pie! Let's go!" With that, he bounded out of the Common Room. Hermione sighed. What a _cretin_! Ah well, she'd continue her letter later. She stood and followed Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
Observing his striding figure from the corner of her eye, Hermione tried to discover exactly why Ron was so insufferable. Did he take _pleasure _in making others angry? In fact, he teased Ginny mercilessly as well! If the God had a sister, she was positive that he would treat her with the respect that she would deserve. In fact, the God was always unfailingly polite to Pansy!  
  
What irritated her even more about him, Hermione decided, was that Ron did not look like the cretin he was. In fact, with those blue eyes and flaming hair of his, Ron could look quite hand.... _presentable_. Yes, presentable. And she couldn't even think of a nickname for him! Hermione had a private name for most of the men in her life. Snape was 'His Greasiness', Harry was "the Sweetheart', Draco was 'the God', of course, but she simply _couldn't_ think of a name for Ron. 'Lapdog' didn't work, because Ron was his own person, despite being with Harry most of the time. She had tried 'Broomstick,' because of his obsession with Quidditch, but that was too sexual. Not that she'd think of Ron in a sexual way! Of course not! Even 'Cretin' didn't stick. He just stubbornly remained, "Ron" in her mind. _Damn him.  
_  
However, she brightened as realized that she would see the God at dinner. "I could stare at him all day," she sighed to herself. Ron looked at her oddly. "You could...what?" he asked incredulously. "I said...isn't it a beautiful day?" Hermione replied quickly, her cheeks flaming with mortification. Still looking faintly suspicious, Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table. Luckily for her, his focus was solely on his food. Seeing her chance, Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Sure enough, he was there, in all his golden glory. 'He looks just like a dove among crows, sitting at that table,' Hermione thought dreamily. Then she sat up straighter, shocked at her previous thoughts. She sounded just like a schoolgirl with her first crush! _Ugh_! No, she would handle this affair with the dignity befitting a Granger. She would not go to pieces at the sight of the God, she would not...  
  
At that point, the God looked up from his conversation with Pansy, and smiled at her from across the room, seemingly lighting up the Hall with his charm. Hermione immediately forgot about her virtuous thoughts. Oh, if only the God would look at her that way all the time!  
  
Then, the God stood up and started walking...towards _her_! Time seemed to slow as he approached the table.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you give me the pleasure of introducing you to my acquaintances?" he asked. Hermione sighed with delight. He even spoke like a Victorian gentleman, just like the people in her novels! Hermione stood up, almost tripping over the bench. "With pleasure," she replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
As they walked away, the God stuck his godly tongue out at Harry and Ron. However, Hermione failed to notice this most un-Godlike behaviour, as she was too busy taking smug satisfaction in the fact that Ron seemed ready to explode with anger.  
  
At the Slytherin tables, four smirking faces were waiting for them. "Angel," Draco said suavely, "this is Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise." Pansy nodded at the mention of her name, the smug smile never leaving her pug-like features. Crabbe and Goyle merely grunted, while Blaise looked at her penetratingly, then seemed to dismiss her. "Well!" Hermione thought indignantly, "you'd think that his friends would have better manners than that, being around the God so much!"   
  
In a dignified manner, she ignored the rather ugly looks that they were giving her, promising herself that she would slap Pansy's hard whenever she got the chance. But then, the God caught her attention again. "Angel, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked, gazing meltingly into her eyes. "Yes!" Hermione cried, resolutely ignoring the fact that she had just gone to Hogsmeade the other day. The God smiled even more brightly at that, and Hermione left the Hall with a joyous heart.  
  
Once she had reached her room, Hermione squealed with delight. She was going to Hogsmeade...with the God himself! She then continued her letter to her parents:

-  
  
_Mum, Dad, I am going to Hogsmeade again tomorrow with one Draco Malfoy. You might get to know him a little better in the future. That's all I'll say for now.  
  
Love, Hermione_

_-  
_  
As Hermione tied her letter to a school owl and watched it wing away into the night, she sincerely hoped that her words were true.  
  
But there was no time to stand there dreaming; she had to get back to Gryffindor Tower. She was _shockingly_ behind on her homework!  
  
** -TBC-**  
  
**A/N**: (S&S puke violently). God, we can't believe that we wrote that! Ugh, how cheesy! Well, you asked for it, and we did want to make Draco a Stu. We'll try to include less purple prose next time. Don't worry; Hermione will be more like herself later, when she's out of the corrupting influence of the God. **Note to Charles Weatherby: **The fic on our "Les Dilettantes" account has been updated. Until then, read and review!


	3. Cretin!

**Disclaimer**: All characters and situations present in the work below are the property of JK Rowling and various publishers, including but not limited to Scholastic and Arthur A. Levine Books, Inc. Damn, we just can't sound like lawyers, can we?  
  
**A/N**: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sarah here. Sophia and I have been going to summer school (no, we didn't fail anything, we're trying to get ahead in school cough_becausewe'renerds_cough), and have therefore been unable to write anything for the last couple of weeks. Also, I've been busy trying to get some of my other fics onto Fiction Alley (I was successful). We have therefore been busting our asses trying to get this next chapter out. Bow before us, peoples! Kidding. Okay, our sincerest thanks to **Miss Piratess, Hunni07, Charles Weatherby, Yellow Brick Road, Icy Leo, and Tabitha78, and the reviewer who reviewed this morning but I can't access the review**. You guys are the best! **Important**: Some people were confused as to why Ginny was present. I'm sorry for failing to clarify this before: Hermione is indeed a transfer student from Beauxbatons, but she transferred in her 6th Year. Therefore, Ginny is in 5th year, etc. Okay, enough of my blathering and on with the story!  
  
-  
  
**Chapter Three: In Which Hermione Receives Unwanted Attention**  
  
It was a beautiful night at Hogwarts by any standards. The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The lake shone with the reflected moonlight, creating a soft, romantic glow. The night-blooming Carniolicum Lilies had opened, forming bold splashes of color among the greenery. All was beautiful, peaceful, and silent.  
  
Well, it would have been if the Gryffindors weren't having an extremely raucous celebration at 3 AM.  
  
Yes, indeed. Gryffindor had just won a very important match against Slytherin. Harry Potter had won the match by flying into the Top Box and plucking the Snitch from Professor Snape's hair, thus securing 150 points for Gryffindor, plus an extra 50 for catching the Snitch in such an _interesting_ way. It had even been rumored that the Snitch had been glued to Snape's head via the awesome power of hair grease. Needless to say, the Gryffindors had all decided to have a 'little celebration.'  
  
If one looked into the Common Room, one could see that even the most strait-laced of Gryffindors was having fun. Neville was dancing with Lavender on a table. Fred and George were juggling firecrackers, surrounded by a cheering crowd. Even Harry, normally reserved and quiet, was chatting up Ginny, while an oblivious Ron danced nearby. And where was our heroine during this fete?  
  
Why, studying of course! Up in her dorm, Hermione hunched over her writing desk, poring over some particularly obscure ancient runes. Her dark hair was disheveled, and her eyes spoke of a sleepless night as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Koryuu...eihwahz...ehwahz...ordea..." she muttered, searching through Decoding for the Centuries by Gwendolyn Harris. As she reached for her quill once more, she knocked over her inkbottle, turning her neat work into a sodden mess. "That's it! _Enough_!" she shouted, slamming her book shut vengefully and splattering ink all over the room. Sighing, she flung herself onto her bed.  
  
"I should really get some sleep," she said aloud, gazing blearily at the bed's red-and-gold hangings. She lay quietly for some, enjoying a rare moment of peace. Soon, her thoughts inevitably turned to the God. Would he ever show more than a passing interest in her? Were his intentions more than merely friendly? Hermione snorted._ 'Of course, I could always marry Ron. Mrs. Weasley would love that.'_ she thought, laughing at the improbability of the occurrence. She could never like Ron in that way, could she?  
  
Before her thoughts could progress any further, a knock sounded on her door, and Ginny walked in. "Someone wants to see you, Hermione," she said, smirking. Hermione immediately snapped upright. "Really? Who?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound casual. "I don't know. The Fat Lady wouldn't say," Ginny replied, shrugging her slim shoulders. "Now excuse me. Harry's waiting." She winked at Hermione and flounced out of the room. Hermione smiled inwardly. 'So Harry and Ginny are now a couple. What's Ron going to say?' she wondered.  
  
Hermione started towards the Common Room, pulling on a robe as she walked. She weaved her way through the crowd, wincing at the increased levels of noise and confusion. She approached the Fat Lady. "I have a visitor?" she inquired. "Yes," the Fat Lady replied grumpily. "Woke me up from a nice nap, too. Unpleasant chap. Well, here he is." With that, the portrait began to slowly swing open, and Hermione watched with bated breath as it revealed the face of..._Ernie MacMillan.  
_  
"Ernie! What are you doing here?" Hermione cried, trying hard to not show her disappointment. Ernie shuffled his feet, color flooding his pudgy face. "Can we talk about that outside?" he asked, looking nervously at the surrounding Gryffindors. Hermione sighed. _'Well, I could lose a few minutes of sleep time.'_ she thought. "Fine, Ernie." she replied, after some thought. "But we're staying right outside the portrait hole. I don't want to be punished for being outside the dorm after hours." Ernie nodded. Hermione climbed out of the Common Room and landed gracefully next to him.  
  
"So, what did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked in her most polite tone of voice. Ernie straightened, his usual pomposity returning. "Hermione, you seem to be a decent girl, and you have caught my attention over the last few weeks," he began. Hermione nodded warily, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "And?" she queried. "Well, I thought to myself, 'Ernie, that girl is something. You should grace her with your presence.' So, here I am!" he stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "So?" Hermione asked, unimpressed. Disconcerted by her lack of interest, Ernie stuttered, "W-w-well, I thought that you might like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly. "What?" she asked, refusing to believe that he had actually made such a request. Ernie reddened further, until his face looked like a large tomato. "I asked you to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." he repeated obstinately.  
  
Desperately, Hermione considered her options. She could agree, but then she would have to suffer Ernie's company for a full day. Also, she would not be able to "accidentally" meet with the God. On the other hand, she could refuse, but she would be breaching the basic principles of etiquette, and Ernie would most likely hold a grudge against her from then onwards. Plus, it would just be plain mean.  
  
That final thought decided her. "All right Ernie," she said resignedly. Ernie brightened. "Excellent," he said delightedly, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 10 o'clock." With those words, he marched off.  
  
Hermione looked disconsolately at his retreating figure. "Well, the God probably wouldn't have asked me to go with him, anyways." she said sadly, and trudged upstairs to her room.  
  
-----------------  
  
The next day, Hermione cursed herself repeatedly for her unwise decision as she trudged towards The Three Broomsticks on a chilly October morning. Not only did Harry tease her mercilessly about her "date", Ginny had the gall to laugh about it until she cried! "At least Ron didn't laugh at me," she reflected, "In fact, he looked rather angry. Does he despise Ernie that much?"  
  
She stared contemplatively at Ernie, wondering what he had ever done to Ron. Ernie noticed her look. "Do you like what you see?" he said in what he imagined to be a suave voice. Hermione gazed back at him haughtily. "I was wondering what to eat for lunch," she replied, and marched into The Three Broomsticks. After some awkward flirting with an amused Madam Rosmerta, Ernie led Hermione to an empty table in the corner of the bustling tavern.  
  
A smiling waitress approached their table. "What do you want, luvs?" she asked cheerily. "I'll have a butterbeer. Hermione will just have water," Ernie commanded. Insulted, Hermione glared at him. "Butterbeers are very fattening my dear," he said condescendingly, "We don't want you to become fat, do we?" Seemingly oblivious to Hermione's outrage, he then launched into a lecture on Herbology.  
  
By noon, Hermione felt ready to scream. For the last hour, Ernie had lectured non-stop. First he talked about Herbology, then the mating patterns of flobberworms, and then every other boring subject conceivable. He hadn't even let her get a word in edgewise! As he blathered on about the new law regarding the sale of magical iguanas, Hermione finally snapped.  
  
"I find all of this very fascinating, Ernie, but why exactly did you bring me here if you just meant to instruct me about flobberworms?" she asked, gritting her teeth in irritation. Unfortunately, her comment did not have the intended effect. Ernie only straightened up in his seat, laid his moist, sweaty hand over hers, and solemnly informed her, "Why, I've intended to make you my girlfriend, Hermione."  
  
Hermione tried very hard to keep a straight face, but still burst out laughing. Ernie puffed up in indignation, "Why, Hermione, I should tell you that I am a very good catch indeed!" he informed her.  
  
Hermione finally calmed down. "Ernie," she said gently, "I really don't think that we go well together. Thanks for the drink. Perhaps I should be off, now?" Ernie only looked more affronted, "Do you have your cap set at someone else?" he thundered. Then, his face took on a conniving look that did not suit him at all. "It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it? Admit it!"  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but she was mortified to feel a blush creeping up her face. "Why would Draco ever bother with someone like you?" Ernie sneered, "He comes from one of the richest, oldest families in the wizarding world, and you're just a little Mudblood!"  
  
For Hermione, that was the final straw. Standing abruptly, she slapped Ernie across the face with all her strength. Ignoring his outraged gasping, she walked out of the pub with as much dignity as she could muster. As she left The Three Broomsticks, every woman in the establishment burst into applause.  
  
Once outside, she collapsed onto a bench and tried to compose herself, her breath coming in quick gasps. Soon, she heard soft footsteps coming up from behind her. She stood up to face the intruder, "Ernie, just go aw..." Her voice faded as she realized who the intruder was. Standing before her was the God, in all his golden glory.  
  
A blush stained her cheeks for the second time that evening. "Draco, I-I-I'm sorry, I thought you were Ernie," she said quickly, unable to meet his gaze. "What did he do to you?" Draco asked, concern apparent in his voice. "I was with Ernie...he called me a Mudblood..." she stopped, ashamed to feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes.  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, then, you're free to come with we to lunch!" he cried taking her hand and leading her to a nearby expensive-looking restaurant. Hermione's gloom was immediately gone as she nearly trembled with excitement.  
  
Hermione found the dining experience at "La Cenerentola" to be absolutely blissful. The place practically screamed class and luxury. Draco ordered fettuccine for both of them, as well as a bottle of the finest wine in the establishment. True, they ate in silence, something that Hermione was unused to. However, Hermione knew that it was because Draco wanted her to enjoy the lovely atmosphere of the place. In fact, he even ordered one of the place's enchanted violins to come and play for her. She was convinced that Draco was the perfect man for her.  
  
As the hovering violin finished the last few strains of the music, Hermione applauded enthusiastically. Then, Draco leaned over the little table and took her hand. "Hermione," he said, looking meltingly into her eyes, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time."  
  
"What is it, Draco?" she breathed. "Hermione," Draco repeated, gazing at her soulfully, "will you go out with me...exclusively?"  
  
"_Yes_!" Hermione cried, and kissed him on his Godly mouth, right in front of everyone in the crowded restaurant. It is unlikely that she noticed his wince at her behavior, either.  
  
-**TBC**-  
  
A/N: Ah, don't you love the smell of OOC!Draco/Hr in the morning? You don't? Good, because neither do I. Don't worry pets; the D/Hr will be all over soon. Until then, please review!  
  
Much love,  
Sarah 


End file.
